The Miracle
by nikyjlo101
Summary: A continuation of the episode in which there are all the bombs in a house. It is actually a dream I had but what ever. I suck at summarys. Grillows all the way. R & R. Last chapter is up.
1. 1 the bomb

"There is a fridge full of explosives downstairs and the bomb squad is going to blow it up here and not risk moving it. So that means we have to get out NOW and that means you to Catherine and Sara." Yelled Gil from the landing of the stairs at their newest crime scene. Grissom went to find Warrick and Nick and to get his stuff from the yard, but he had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen. Catherine and Sara quickly packet their kits and went down the stairs Sara in front. Sara took 2 steps at a time leaving Catherine to slowly go down the stairs not wanting to fall and injure herself or her baby. Sara stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Catherine. As Catherine stepped on a squeaky it sunk in a little not noticing Catherine kept going. 8 steps from the main level, a small explosive went of in the stair Catherine had recently stepped on. The explosive rocked the whole house sending Catherine down the last 8 steps and on the floor unconscious. Sara was knocked to the ground, but quickly recovered.

"Catherine, can you hear me?" Sara called out.

Catherine moaned.

Sara jumped up to find Catherine. Instead of being on the stairs Catherine was laying on the ground. Sara also saw blood on Catherine's pants and shirt and prayed and hoped that it was a cut and not another miscarriage. Sara hoped someone had heard the small explosive. She tried a new tactic.

"Help… Help." Sara called out, since she didn't want to leave Catherine here but, if she could get someone's attention.

"sa..ra" came Catherine's hoarse voice

"I'm glad to see you a wake." Said Sara

Catherine was about to say something when she gasped and clutched her abdomen.

"I'll be right back" said Sara jumping up and sprinting out of the house to get help.

"Where the hell where you?" Asked Gil fuming.

"Didn't you here the small boom come from the house?" Asked Sara

"yah." Said Gil thinking the worst.

"It was in the stairs and ah….. Catherine was still on and the stairs…. And …ahhh… she fell down and ahhh.." Said Sara stammering.

Gil started to jog towards the house and yelled back to Sara:

"Call Brass and get an ambulance here ASAP."

Gil walked into the house to see Catherine laying at the bottom of the stairs tears slowly falling down her pale skin.

"hey" said Gil

"hey" Catherine replied quietly

Grissom heard the bomb squad outside and remembered about the fridge. Catherine let out another moan of pain as she fell back into unconsciousness. Gil quickly picked up Catherine's fragile body and moved to the other side of the street as fast as he could. He had just gotten across the street when the bomb went off. Nick was hugging Sara and Warrick and Greg were looking very solemn. They all thought Gil and Catherine had just died because they did not see Gil leave the house with Catherine.

"Warrick can you go get the blanket from the back of the Denali, please." Asked Gil. Seeing Catherine begin to stir in his arms. Warrick jogged off to their Denali's glad to see Grissom again. Sara turned around in Nick's arms to see how Catherine was doing.

"Sara did you get a hold of an EMT?"

"Yeah, but the bomb squad has the whole street and the next few blocks roped off and they said it could take at least 30 minutes."

"Where's Brass?"

"He said he would be here any minute."

"Hey, Griss where do you want me put this" asked Warrick gesturing to the blanket in his hand.

"Can you lay it down on the grass please" Said Gil

Warrick laid the blanket out and Gil lowered Catherine onto it gently. The team all sat down with Gil and Catherine to keep them company while they waited for help. Gil sat next to Catherine, Sara on Nicks lap, and Greg and Warrick sat very quietly praying for their friends health. Catherine slowly opened one eye and then the other eye. Sara rolled off of Nicks lap and took her hand.

"Hey." Whispered Sara.

"Hey, Back." Catherine replied hoarsely.

Catherine tried to turn her head either way and figure out where the hell she was.

"Am I dead?" Questioned Catherine.

"Catherine why would you think that?" Asked Gil chuckling.

" Well because we were at a crime scene and now we are outside sitting on a blanket like we are having a picnic." Replied Catherine.

"Well you are not dead." Said Gil

"Are you su…," said Catherine stopping mid sentence and wrapping her arm around her abdomen and closing her eyes.

"Catherine." Said Gil taking his wife's hand. She squeezed it very tightly.

"This is exactly what happened last time." Said Catherine before she started to have a coughing fit. Gil helped Catherine sit up in his lap, one hand over her mouth and the other holding onto him for support. Gil hated to see her like this for one thing her coughing made it sound like she her throat was being torn apart and she was worried over that baby and if she had another miscarriage it would tear her apart.

"I will be right back." Said Greg jumping up and running towards the Denali's.


	2. The rescue

Greg ran to the front of Denali, grabbed a bottle of water and quickly ran to the team. On the way he ran in to Captain Jim Brass literally.

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"Follow me." Replied Greg

Greg led Brass back the group on the grass.

"Here you go Catherine." Said Greg as he handed her the bottle of water.

"Thank you." Whispered Catherine as she took a long sip of water.

"Gil, Cat you're with me in the squad car to get to the hospital without the bomb squad getting the way.

"Can't I just stay here I feel like I'm being ripped apart." Said Catherine as she let a small moan escape her lips.

"Sorry Cath, we really need to get you to the hospital to make sure you and the baby are alright." Replied Brass knowing the loss of blood was clouding Catherine's judgment.

"Brass can you bring the car around?" questioned Gil

"I would love to but the bomb squad is saying that it is against protocol, but I tried to explain to them that we had an injured CSI and they just brushed it off so we have to walk." Brass replied

"Catherine are you going to be able to walk." Asked Gil

"Well let's try." Replied Catherine

Gil carefully lifted Catherine off his lap and stood up. Catherine tried to fight the feeling of pain and dizziness that was slowly washing over her like waves. She failed miserably as her knees started to go weak, she knew she was going to faint. But luckily Gil quickly noticed that his wife was swaying and putting a lot more of her weight on his shoulder. He swiftly picked up her small fragile frame and walked a little faster. Brass was a couple of steps behind the couple deep in thought. He was sure that if Catherine had another miscarriage she wouldn't be able to pick herself up again. He unlocked the car and Gil helped Catherine into the back seat, sliding in next to her before shutting the door. Brass quickly got in the driver's side, turned on the flashing lights and speeded off leaving, a very worried CSI team.

"As soon as we can leave we are going straight to the hospital." Promised Sara as she watched the car drive down the road.


	3. Desert Palms

On the way to the hospital Jim pulled out his phone and called Desert Palms, seeing if they were going to be ready when they got there, and if there was anything that they could for Catherine before they got there.

"This is Captain Jim Brass…… yah I called in earlier pertaining the case of the injured CSI who was evolved in the explosion …… she is about 3 maybe 3 ½ months pregnant… is there anything we can do for her before we get there… ok we can do that we will be there in about 5 minutes."

"Grissom make sure she stays awake." Said Jim without looking away from the road, they were going about 80 MPH down the strip.

"Are we almost there?" Mumbled Catherine, her eye lids getting heavier by the second.

"We're almost there I promise." Whispered Gil.

"I can't stay awake anymore…I love you." Whispered Catherine to Gil as she was taken into the blissful unawareness of unconsciousness.

"Catherine," Said Gil gently shaking her, "Catherine you have to stay awake."

He knew it was hopeless; Catherine had lost too much blood and had started to go in to shock.

When they arrived at Desert Palms the staff was ready for them; they had a gurney by the door waiting for Catherine to be on it and to rush her to the OR immediately. Gil slowly got out of the car with a limp Catherine in his arms; he gently placed her on the gurney and watched silently as they wheeled her away. He was jolted from his thoughts by a hand gently squeezing his shoulder.

"She's a trooper, she will be fine." Said Jim reassuringly," We should bring you home to get you some new clothes."

Gil was about to say his clothes were fine, but that was when he noticed that a large portion of his pants and shirt were a dark crimson color.

"Jim, please let me stay I really want to be here when she gets out of surgery." Gil pleaded. Jim decided that Gil should be her when Catherine did get out of surgery.

Jim lead Gil to the waiting room and went off in search of some coffee, When he returned Gil was sitting in the same place starring at the wall in front of him with a blank stare. Jim handed Gil the coffee and stepped outside to call Sara. But as he walked out the door he ran right into Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg.

"How is she?" Asked Sara worriedly.

"Well they rushed her in for emergency surgery, to fix some broken ribs and internal bleeding, Gil is in the waiting room we can talk in there." Replied Jim.

3 hours later

A doctor opened the door to the waiting room and pointed to the CSI's.

"Are you the family of Catherine Willows-Grissom?"


	4. The news

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated last, but I have been super busy with tons of homework and school in general.**

Gil, Sara, Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Jim all stood. The doctor had them come out into the hall with her.

"I'm Dr. Lawrence; I headed Mrs. Grissom's surgery, she is in the ICU right now and will remain there at least for tonight and probably tomorrow night too. The surgery was actually very successful, we stopped most of her internal bleeding and fixed her broken ribs, your wife, Mr. Grissom is very fortunate she will be a little sore for a few days. We were by no small feat able to save your unborn baby." Said Dr. Lawrence.

Gil let out the breath he was holding, "thank you, can we see her?"

"You're very welcome and yes you can go see her Dr. Grissom, but only for a little while and I can show you guys to the ICU waiting room so Mr. Grissom can have a few minutes with his wife then you all need to go home and get sleep." Dr. Lawrence replied.

The six CSI's followed the doctor done a couple of halls and stopped in front of a door.

"This is Catherine's room, she might still be a little groggy, but mostly coherent." Dr. Lawrence reminded Gil," I'll be back in a few minutes after I show where them where the ICU waiting room is and do a few things.

Gil quietly opened the door to see Catherine sleeping, her pale face almost matched the starch white of the sheets, but her strawberry- blonde hair was hard to miss. He walked over to the chair next to her bed, sat down, and took her hand. After a few minutes he felt Catherine's grip on his hand got stronger, he looked up to see her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"The baby…." Catherine trailed off

"Is fine." Gil smiled up at her.

Catherine smiled widely despite the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheeks. Gil lifted a hand a gently brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"Hormones," Smiled Catherine," you better get used to them."

"I love them just as much as you." Gil replied softly

They were going to be fine and so was their baby and Gil didn't care if he looked like an idiot with his grin, he really didn't care.

THE END (maybe)

**I'm starting to think there should be a sequel, but I cannot decide if it should be the time left before Catherine has her baby or a few years in the future or I could both and make it a trilogy. But I need suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in a SUPER long time. My brain has turned into a puddle of mush, leaving me with a huge case of writers block. But over the past month I have been watching the first few seasons of CSI and have come up with an idea. There are some episodes I was thinking about changing to fit the story line of the second story in the trilogy. Some of the episodes I was thinking about doing are 'The Finger', 'Caged', 'Got Murder', and 'Cat in the Cradle'. But I want to hear what you, as the readers, have to say. I will take any suggestions into consideration. So if you could review/ comment it would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks,

Nikyjlo


End file.
